


taking care

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Crying, De-aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Character Death, Separation Anxiety, Trauma, child!deceit, child!remus, deaging, incidental abandonment mention, past parental king creativity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: this was for the prompt "the darksides get turned into children!"
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

Patton was In the kitchen when it happened, the moment it happened he could tell something was wrong, but when he heard the quiet sobbing from the door to the nightscape (as they liked to call it, since from what they found out all of the dark sons really liked space), now he had an idea of  _ where  _ the feeling of unease came from, so he carefully shuffled out the kitchen, they were all on better terms and (even if they werent) there was no way he was leaving them alone crying, so he opened the door and headed down the stairs

So that was how he found the two dark sides, child size and crying, he froze as his eyes landed on them, they were both very small and distressed, they were both in small animal themed onesies, and... they both looked so scared, that was what brought him back into action and he walked to them, his movements careful and slow as to not startle them, 

As soon as they both saw him dee made a noise of recognition and shakily continued to sit not ready to stand up and move, and Remus just ran over to Patton’s leg

Patton gently patted remus’s back and immediately went over to the little dee who was still very much shaking and without support, he carefully crouched down maneuvering Remus small hand into his own, so he didn't crush his little hand

“Hey little one, are you ok?” He asked voice soft and gentle, he was starting off gently and planning to guide them to the mind palace or carry them, then he would try to find out what happened, 

Dee looked up to him as he crouched in front of him “I’m  _ good _ \- I’m  _ okay _ -“ he tried again, “I’m doing  _ good-“  _ frustrated tears began to prick his eyes quickly, clearly not happy to be unable to communicate

“ _ Hey hey hey- it’s okay _ ,-“ he extended an arm to the kid in an attempt to comfort or soothe the younger deceit “are you trying to say you're not doing well?” 

Dee nodded carefully,

Patton hummed softly “is it ok if I pick you up Little one?” Dee nodded again and Patton did so gently, noticing how the smaller one curled up into his chest 

After a small moment his hand was pulled roughly, intending to get patton to pay attention to the other small one 

“I want to be picked up too!” Remus stated, almost offended he hadn't been offered to be picked up earlier,

Patton gave a soft laugh before picking him up as well, happy to notice the immedient beaming smile lighting up remus’s face, 

After a moment he took a small breath before speaking again “are you two ok with rising up? Or should we go back up the long stairs?” he asked 

Remus hummed “danger stairs!” he chirped

“Dee? Are you ok with the stairs too?”

Dee looked back up from where they had taken residence and nodded silently, he didn't want to rise up, it hurt his stomach, and even if the stairs did kind of scare him he was with dad now! He would be fine!

Patton nodded, and carefully adjusted them in his arms before heading up the stairs again, careful not to drop the two, after around 10 minutes they got up, normally it wouldnt of taken that long but remus, despite his best efforts couldn’t keep still and he really didn’t want to drop the two, when they reached the door he realized his stupid past self had closed the door so he had to ask Remus to open it, though Remus seemed happy to help, smiling giddily the whole time, 

And then finally, he was upstairs, he exhaled, “ok guys we’re here,”

Remus smiled wider before trying to get down and almost falling before Patton caught him and placed him down carefully extending his hand for the small Remus to hold onto, Remus smiled again before taking the hand and trying to wander off 

Patton huffed fondly “Remus, kiddo, you can explore In a little bit but right now we’re going to see Logan, do you remember Logan?” Patton received a nod and he smiled that he at least had that memory “good, we’ll go to him and then we’ll get dee to bed and then I’ll let you explore, how ‘bout that?” 

Remus huffed and pouted before eventually nodding “fine” Patton smiled as he looked from one of his kiddos to the other seeing how dee had already fallen asleep, he gave a silent chuckle before continuing down the hallway 

After only a moment or so he had finally reached Logan’s room, eternally grateful Remus didn’t try to go and knock on anyone else’s doors, he carefully let go of Remus’s hand only to feel Remus shuffle back to his leg, he knocked on the door and after hearing quite a bit of shuffling there emerged Logan staring at them all before pinching his temple and speaking

“What happened?”

——

Patton chuckled as Remus began to pull his arm again, as he was sitting with Logan, now finished explaining what happened in his presence luckily it wasn't a long story, though Remus was still impatient “dad!-“ Patton smiled softly at that -“you said when dee-dee fell ‘sleep and we went to Logan I could explore! And-“ he gestured to the sleeping form of dee curled up in Logan’s bed -“ he’s asweep! And -“ he pointed at Logan -“we met him! So can I finally explore?” remus asked pouting And stomping his foot

Patton sighed before looking at Logan “can you watch dee for a bit? When he wakes up I’ll make them both food,”

Logan nodded and Remus gave a cheer throwing his arm up in victory, Patton smiled softly, before Remus ran out of the room in a hurry since Patton wasn’t getting up fast enough “cya letter lo! I gotta go supervise” he walked towards the door before he gave a small wave and left the room,

After a moment he sighed as he realized he had lost complete eyesight of the little octopus 

“Rem! Little kraken?” he sighed again as he began looking 

———

Patton looked increasingly tired as he saw Logan walk in, hand in hand with dee, he still gave a smile at them as Remus struggled in his arms 

Remus’s eyes lit up when he saw dee, “dad! Dad! Can you put me down! Dee-dee’s here!” 

Patton huffed “do you promise not to try and go in the oven to see if you have yeast in your bones again if I set you down?”

Remus groaned clearly unhappy with the compromise “fine,”

Patton smiled tiredly before setting him down, Remus immediately ran towards dee and threw himself at dee into a hug almost taking them both down

Patton smiled as dee just laughed sleepily and wrapped his arms around remus

Patton looked from the sight back to Logan “Remus is an energetic kid,” he gave a small, tired laugh “he’s even wearing me out, though he’s a sweet kid,” he stated earnestly, “Logan now that i can watch them both can you find out how long they’ll be like this?”

Logan hummed “i will, but in the meantime you should get roman or virgil to help take care of the two of them,”

“Lo i don't need hel-” he cut himself off when he met logan’s eyes, he sighed “fine~ i will, thank you lo,” 

Logan smiled briefly before heading to his room 

Patton returned the smile before turning back to the two

“Now who wants to help me make pancakes?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make another chapter but until then have a small update for how things are going along

_ It had been three months _

Logan had searched for a reason as to why the two remained children for that long- or why they turned into children at all, but never found any much to his displeasure

But luckily enough for everyone, Dee and Remus were good kids.

They had taken to Patton for a parent. but everyone could tell they had their own favorite adults,

Dee really liked Logan and Logan reading to him and explaining the things he was doing without any annoyance in his voice, and he had called Logan “the cool uncle” countless times. and he occasionally liked Virgil, like when Virgil shared his music and lets him silently cuddle up to him,

Remus’s favorite was Roman, which honestly made sense, he just wanted his brother's attention and now that Roman had a weak spot for him and let’s him come on mini adventures with him to his delight, he gets it. and he also occasionally hangs out with Logan, giddily asking about octopi and squids and absorbing any information Logan tells him like a sponge.

But they both thought of Patton as a dad, so when they got upset they ran to him to cry as he comforted them, and he let them eat cookie dough when they were being good, and he had given them two small stuffed animals which they both loved.

  
  
  


Patton knew when they did return to normal they all had to talk everything out and he would have to make sure they were okay, and Patton wasn’t dense, he knew for a fact the two would end up trying to distance themselves, so he knew he would have to check up on the two for a bit until they felt better and knew they were loved and they knew things wouldnt return to be like before when they were practically outcasts,

but that wasn’t now

That was in the future, 

right now the two are passed out on the couch in a sugar coma from sneaking too many cookies, 

So he knew after they got back to normal it would be a process, but they would still be his kiddos, 

So he had a feeling it would be okay.

  
  


_ It had been three months and he knew things would be okay. _


	3. Chapter 3

Patton felt A gentle tug on his hand from a pair of small hands, he gave a small yawn before looking up, his eye met with a smaller pair of eyes, dee’s, and Patton’s eyes filled with sympathy, he guessed it was a bad night (virgil had those) or he had a nightmare, so he simply sat up and picked dee up and plopped him onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him securly. 

He didn’t care what time it was, if Dee wanted or  _ needed _ comfort then Patton would never decline, and Patton was proud Dee had the courage to come to him.

Suddenly Dee was trying his best to hug Patton, his arms not able to get past Patton’s sides, then dee mumbled a soft heartbroken “I miss him..” 

Patton didn’t know a Lot besides what he had pieced together over the five months the two had been children for, but from what he did know was dee saw king creativity as a father figure before the split, his heart squeezed in sympathy as his shirt gets damp from sorrowed tears.

He gently rocks dee, Patton can’t imagine how it would feel to have to take care of Remus while he was still in mourning, that probably hurt so much.

Only In Patton’s mind right then and there did it just click as to why deceit hated society, how could he like a Society that practically killed his dad.

Patton takes a breath before whispering softly “I know, I know you miss him kiddo.” 

Dee buried his head In Patton's chest and Patton lowered them both down into the bed for dee to rest.

After that dee quickly fell asleep, his tiny hands still grasping on to Patton’s sleep shirt like a lifeline.

Patton continued to think about ways he could possibly make it better for the child, before he too fell asleep.

——

Patton wished he could of been surprised when he found out from Roman that Remus also had separation anxiety. 

He knew that made it sense too, he wished the two hadn’t gone through The trauma that caused it though, he wished the two had separation anxiety just because They were simply young children,

But no matter how much he wanted them to not of suffered as they did, he couldn’t change the past.

Patton and the others quickly found out certain things, Remus almost always yelped when Roman left the room, which led to the discovery that Remus had much more anxiety of Roman leaving then of any of the others leaving,

And honestly.. Patton would never admit it, but it made sense.. 

Roman had kind of abandoned his brother, sure they were still children and it almost definitely wasn't intentional but it seemed to have seriously affected Remus.

But, they all eventually found ways to help the children as best they can, Remus was set up to sleep in romans while Dee was in Patton’s. 

They all learned to assure the kids they weren’t permanently leaving when they had to leave the room suddenly, and they had slowly gotten the children to being more open with their emotions before they got to the point of sobbing which was a big step.

Patton was extremely proud of everyone,

And he was especially proud when the children didn’t feel they  _ had  _ to act a specific way and instead they were laughing or just sitting quietly trying to play jenga, or they were just… being children.

_ Yeah _

He was especially proud of them.


End file.
